Welcome to the Capitol
by HopefulWhiteRose
Summary: 'You should wear flames more often, they suit you." Peeta's POV . Bunch of one-shots. IDK how many I'll make. Enjoy!
1. Prep Teams and Flames

I feel a singeing sensation where a woman on my prep team, Jonalila, whose skin, hair, and eye are all a shade of navy blue, has ripped a wax strip from my face. I dig my nails into my palms to keep from resisting, like Haymitch said. I am really wondering why they are doing it. I mean, I hate to admit it but I can't grow facial hair in the first place. So why are they ripping off something that doesn't exist.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the third screaming next door. It's Katniss getting 'prepped'. The shriek makes my muscles tense and I'm frozen until it stops. The other woman, Lilac, shouts, "I'm so excited we have a naturally presentable tribute this year, most of the boys are so grimy!" Wait, naturally presentable. I've felt burned, pinched, and slightly scratched in the past hour. I'm still getting over the vile liquid they poured on me that made me feel like I was being eaten alive.

"It's a good thing you're not the girl. Ugh, so much work in store for Octavia and Flavius." She continues with her lime green sequined lips shining with every word. I can't even begin to think of the horrible things Katniss is going through right now. I want more than anything to go and burst into Katniss's room and stop "Why is she a lot of work?" I ask defensively, although I immediately regret opening my mouth.

"Well, just look at her nails first. I almost fainted at the sight of all the filth inside of them. Eww!"

"And her hair was in so many knots I couldn't even count them with my fingers and toes." The man, Olovio, laughs. I laugh too, but not because of the joke (because those made me hate all three of them even more) but because his manly version of the Capitol accent did not match the light pink hair and purple skin he had.

"I think he's ready." Jonalila say calmly. With that they walk out of the room to get my stylist Portia. I brace my self for someone with extensive surgery, clear colored eyes, or an array of different skin colors, but am stunned to find she is actually… normal. Her hair is naturally brown, and her skin isn't dyed any color at all. The only thing that truly stands out about her is the plain white clothing and eye shadow that goes up to her eyebrows, and her eyes that are the most exact color of violet I've ever seen.

"Hello Peeta. I'm your stylist Portia. Put your rope on and we'll have a chat." She whispers. I follow her and she continues, although her eyes mesmerize me and I don't pay attention. I never knew eyes could be that color, but they still don't hold a candle to Katniss's smoky silver ones. Ever since I first saw them when I was five, I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. I tune back in when I hear her name, "Katniss's stylist is my partner Cinna. She should be done about an hour after you. Before you say anything, she's a girl so preparation is much more intense and extensive. I just hope Cinna told Venia not to do anything drastic. My, how she loves to play with color." I can see it now, Katniss with some green shade. I push it in the back of my mind and ask. "What am I wearing?" I say it cautiously because last year the tributes were naked and covered in black dust, and that's not something I want anyone, let alone the whole world seeing me in.

"Well we, Cinna and I, feel the minor outfits are over done."

_Its coal dust, I know it._

"I suggested it be the purpose coal that is our main focus."

_Huh?_

"I hope being a bakers son made you fearless of fire."

My jaw extended a little and she teased, "This will truly be an interesting experiment." She reaches for the lighter and flickers it on and off to explain what's going to happen. I have to admit, it's not coal dust but I'm wishing it was.

_Oh well. Welcome to the Capitol._

**Sooo... is it really bad? I dunno it seems bad to me but I might just be critical. I'm lookin' for a beta reader if any of you are interested in doing it for my next story after this, Making Knots (the full story of Finnick and Annie) Please R&R. Constructive criticizim is welcome**


	2. Happy

It's been about a half an hour and I finally move for the first time after I was put into my costume. I turn to see Portia smiling shyly, "Unitards look good on you, Peeta." She starts giggling and if I hadn't know better I could swear she looked like she was no more than twenty. "Cinna had the idea of making your… friend, Katniss – I think – in his words, 'The Girl on Fire' but you're just along for the ride. Sorry, but judging on how you look at Katniss I don't think you mind her being the center of attention."

My eyes almost pop out of my head when she says that, "How did you –" She rests a finger on my lips, but in a kind of motherly way I've never gotten from my mom before, "Its not that big of a secret Peeta, heck even Haymitch has remarked on your 'googly eyes' I think he calls it." This time we both laugh but mines more embarrassed then genuine, like hers. "Ready to see yourself?" she asks, changing the subject. I nod and turn to face the mirror.

I look great, better than great actually. My black unitard is long sleeved and covers every inch of my up until my neck. The black leather boots remind me of the ones Katniss wears hunting, they almost replicate them except for the laces on these. I wonder how Katniss looks. I try to imagine it but I don't think I'm doing her justice, so I just try and clear her out of my head.

It doesn't work.

Portia, my prep team, and I all walk out the door and I'm still trying to imagine Katniss in my head. I know that I'll need to keep my cool because if I go all 'googly eyes' on her she'll get suspicious. All five of us sit in silence until I hear the door behind me open.

I can honestly say I've never seen anyone look more perfect in my entire life. Her hair is in a braid, as usual, but it's much more complete than her everyday look. As soon as I notice the outfit I know the concept is revolved around her. The flames light up her eyes and you notice the red and orange reflections in her pupils. I choke on air in order not to make a more obvious sound. My knees almost go weak when she smiles at me. I rub my neck and smile back, cursing myself for looking stupid.

Everyone is floored about our costumes, except for Katniss and Cinna. Katniss seems a little shy over everyone's fawning, and I couldn't find it any more adorable. But Cinna is kind of… tranquil. He's not saying much and just nodding when he gets congratulations. I guess that's why I can see Katniss doesn't have a disgusted look on her face. Well, that and the fact that, like Portia, he looks human. He's wearing an understated black turtleneck and matching slacks. The only thing I notice is his gold eyeliner that reflects the identical colored flecks in his eyes.

We are led from the Transformation Center, as Portia calls it, to the chariots. As soon as we are there I am confident that we will be the stars of the night. Most of the other tributes' costumes are borderline ridiculous, but the ones from 1, 2, and 3 look okay. The girl from One is in a dress that starts off as diamonds, then around her waist starts to cascade into sparkly white feathers and stops at the middle of her thighs, but the one thing that stands out is definitely the eyelashes that seem to be a foot long and made out of feathers as well. The boy is in a unitard similar to my own, but it's made of solid gold and covers up everywhere but his neck and face. The pair from District 2 are in fighters outfits, that surprisingly similar to each other. The complete black look works well, but when you add spikes in every place that you can emphasize and two ruthless killers, it looks a lot better. Three's tributes are the most interesting. The girl's dress is glowing; it almost looks like the same kind of light you get out of a light bulb. The boy is wearing black pants and boots, but an amazing shirt that makes it look like lightning is streaking across his chest and stomach.

I focus my attention back to Katniss right as the first tributes are pulled out to the streets. Her voice is a little shaky when she asks, "What do you think? About the fire?"

I really was hoping she didn't ask me that because honestly, I hate it. But I guess I need to lighten the mood, "I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine."

"Deal. I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

Okay this might be a little harder then I thought, so I just kind of go neutral, "Where is Haymitch anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" Suddenly she starts giggling, which make me want to put on a foolish grin, but thankfully I don't. "With all the alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame."

We both start laughing and the attention is back on us again. Before I know it, we're up next. The doors start opening when I hear Cinna say his first words to the pair of us, "Hold hands." I want to shout 'Thank you' a thousand times to Cinna for giving me this opportunity, but Katniss looks confused, so I clarify what he said. Her grip is really strong for someone of her size. I look down and see my fingers start turning purple, but I don't say anything, because if I do who knows if she'll ditch Cinna's advice altogether.

When our chariot is on the street, I notice us on camera. She is breath taking, I turn around to see her and the air is sucked from my lungs. Her once-in-a-lifetime smile is shining, but then it stops. She looks down and notices that all the blood has vanished from my fingertips. She loosens her grip but reflexively I hold on tighter, "Don't let go of me, I might fall off this thing." She smiles and nods, but doesn't grip as hard as she did. My favorite moment is when she catches a rose and blows a kiss to the giver. She no longer looks like Katniss, provider and guardian. Now she is Katniss, the girl I fell in love with eleven years ago.

President Snow gives a speech on Panem, the Capitol, our 'pitiful' districts, and most importantly the games. Afterwards we finally go into our home for the next few weeks. Portia extinguishes our flames and I turn and she Katniss dazed again. "Thanks for keeping hold of me," I say, "I was getting pretty shaky out there."

"I'm sure it didn't show." She replies. I don't know if she's happy, nervous, or confused. But considering I'm used to a cold shoulder, I'll take any of them.

"You should wear flames more often…they uh… suit you."

_Stupid _I think _I'm so completely stupid._

I'm really not sure what she'll do. I'm sure none of them are good, so I brace myself for a slap or maybe a laugh right in my face. But I'm completely pleasantly shocked when she get on her tiptoes, making us eye level, and kisses me on my cheekbone. My mind is basically doing back flips and cartwheels from what just happened. I can only process one clear thought.

_Happy, She's happy._

And that's been my dream for a long time.

**So…. WHATCHA THINK? Love, Hate, Marry it, Maybe divorce it cause u liked the first chapter better. IDK. R&R. Still need beta reader for my FinnickxAnnie story, Making Knots. COMING OUT 2DAY!**


	3. Love

**Surprise, surprise… SURPRISE! Since I got some reviews I decided to make one more small chapter about Cinna taking Peeta to the roof and beforehand a little. ENJOY!**

_Why can't I escape this place? _I would kill for fresh air right now, but I'd have to kill anyways when I actually get it.

I start kicking the wall next to the door of my room, each time harder than the first. Even through all the frustration and banging I hear the slight knock on the wall beside me. The one that on the other side, Katniss is standing, "Peeta? Are you okay?" she asks, really worried. I immediately stop beating the wall and start to realize where I am, how late it is, and more importantly, who can hear me. "Yeah Katniss. I'm fine, go back to sleep." I say, trying to calm her down.

"Do you want to talk?"

Yes. Probably more than anything right now, "Do you?" I can hear her sigh through the wall and she replies softly, "It couldn't hurt." I race to her room and basically pound on her door before she can change her mind. When the door opens I see her standing there in a light blue nightgown and her hair is down for the first time ever, although it's tangled and knotted. In contrast to yesterday when she looked strong but posed, she's now soft and natural. Suddenly she starts laughing again and this time, I can't stop the idiotic grin in my face. "What?" I ask confused and pretending to sound a little hurt so she'll stop laughing and explain. All it does though is make her start cracking up laughing. After a while she finally stops enough to speak. "Nice pajamas."

I look down and notice I'm in a t-shirt and my boxers. I really hope I'm not blushing (which most likely I am) and reply, "Ha ha very funny, and your hair looks great by the way." She turns around to the mirror and looks at herself with a grin still on her face, "Fair enough." She sits on the bed and I take the chair across from her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask. Her face drops and she stares at the floor. "I miss Prim." She whispers with tears welling up in her eyes. Daringly I get up and sit next to her. Tears start sliding down her face. I decide to be really bold and wrap an arm around her slumped shoulders in a friendly hug. Thankfully she doesn't object. We sit like that for a while before she speaks again, "Peeta, if I die -"

"You aren't. Okay." I ask fiercely.

"But if I do," she counters softly, "I just… don't know what will happen to her."

"She'll be fine. My dad will give her some food and so will Rooba. She's going to be fine. Katniss, you can never be sure that she's all right, but you can try. You've done that for years and have succeeded now others need to take charge. Even if it's for a little while."

Thankfully she nods and then lies down on the bed, eyelids dropping. I now notice the dark spots under her eyelids. "Night Katniss." She faintly smiles and whispers, "This means a lot to me you know. I don't think anyone else would know how I feel." And with that she falls asleep. Once I'm positive she's not awake I bend down and press my lips to her temple. 'I love you.' faintly escapes my mouth and I leave.

Once I'm out the door I hear a drunken Haymitch slur, "Did anything… interesting happen Lover Boy?" I give him a pitiful look and head to my room. It's just as stuffy as before and it feels hard to breath. I start pacing and soon I notice someone enter my room. I suspect its Haymitch or maybe even Katniss. But I'm proven wrong when Cinna steps through the door. "Hello, I'm Cinna. Not used to being caged in are you?" he says softly. He doesn't have a Capitol accent, and I can immediately tell where he's from. District 8 has those kind of softly powerful voices. I guess it makes sense; District 8 makes all the textiles and clothing for everyone. "Hi, I'm Peeta, and no I'm not used to it. It's driving me crazy." He puts a finger to his chin and then stands for a while. When he's done thinking he almost walks out the door, but he stops, "Aren't you coming?"

He leads me up and through halls until we reach a room that contains a spiral staircase that goes up two stories. At the top is a single door with a gold plaque on the top the reads, 'Rooftop Garden' Cinna opens the door and the sight makes me have to catch my breath. We're up about 30 stories and have a view of everything in the Capitol. "Amazing, absolutely amazing." I say. He smiles a little and I realize why Katniss likes him best out of everyone we've met. He's self-reserved and very calm. He's not pushing me into trying to communicate with him, and is satisfied with just silently staring out into the city. "Thanks for bringing me out here. I really need to clear my head of… things." I don't want to tell him that I keep thinking of Katniss and needed to try and think about something else for a change.

"Katniss?" he asks, but by his tone I can tell he already knows.

"Yeah."

"How long have you liked her?" he asks curiously

"Eleven years."

Cinna's eyes almost pop out his head, but in a slight kind of calm way that would be expected out of someone like him. "How much do you like her?" That's not a hard question, "Honestly, I don't think like can really describe how I feel."

"Love?" he asks, knowingly

I smile and possibly blush. I'm going to die in a matter of weeks, so I might as well be honest to at least someone.

"Yes. I love Katniss Everdeen."


	4. TAKING REQUESTS

**OMG! *Smacks self really hard on check then curses self for doing so* I didn't put a disclaimer**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AT ALL!**

**SEND ME A NOTE OF WHAT SCENE YOU WANT ME TO WRITE NEXT. IT CAN EVEN BE A SCENE WHERE THEY DON'T COMMUNICATE BUT THEN I'LL MAKE THEM DO SO AND IT'LL BE REALLY CUTE. **

**TAKING ALL REQUESTS. I'M DOING TO MORE HUNGER GAMES STORIES, THEN MOVING ON TO CATCHING FIRE. PEACE!**


End file.
